


Feel

by Inurshuh



Series: The Things We Hate And Love [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, concensual sex, emotionally stunted Tashigi, emotionally stunted Zoro, introspection while banging, lowkey friends, lowkey lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: It’s the first time she actually hates that they have the same craft, and knows that if he ever loses to an opponent, they’ll probably kill him. Can honestly admit that the thought had never crossed her mind, had never been something she’d focused on.She was under the impression that she was the vulnerable one, the one in danger of dying. He always gives me grief for being so clumsy, being so reckless. He needs to take his own advice. He always seemed to be invincible.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: The Things We Hate And Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817089
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not cannon - Post-Punk Hazard/Time-Skip - OOC goodness. Loosely follows Hot and Cold, but can be read separately. Graphic language ahead.
> 
> As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* - Enjoy!

She’s pretty sure she’s never seen him more determined to take down an enemy before. She doesn’t understand how he’s still standing, with no intention of backing down or retreating all things considering. _Roronoa Zoro, what are you doing? Are you looking to die?_

Tashigi shouldn’t be surprised though. _Or impressed._ The man didn’t like to lose. _Heaven forbid I have to step in._ For a moment, she suspects that this might be it, that maybe they’re both outmatched by this wayward psychotic, devil fruit wielding, horrible-excuse of a marine criminal, Vice-Admiral Nekoji. _Were those freaking laser beams coming out of your eyes? And why does Nejoki have to wield_ two _swords? It doesn't make this any easier. And those swords… They’re jagged on both sides. Truly dangerous. it's like we can’t catch a break!? We just need to make sure he doesn't get our hearts. And the swords! What if he melts one of the meito?_ She respects his resolve though, honors his wish, and helps as much as she can, dodging into the fight, knows that wounded or not, he’d absolutely murder her if she got in a killing blow before he did. _That stupid Dero Dero no Mi!_ His stare literally melting anything into liquid had her on edge. 

_Nekoji, how dare you! How dare you just take over this village, and force them to be slaves? He’s just another crooked marine, just like Virgo. So respected, so well-liked but such a monster. And selling the ones that fight back to the Celestial Dragons like they’re nothing more than cattle, or a pet? How is that protecting justice?_ The village is small, but part of a nice summer island that would have been beautiful if it weren’t for Nekoji.

Zoro’s bleeding on his arms, a few cuts to his stomach, but he’s standing, doesn’t seem winded like he’s about to stop. _His resolve is commendable, but Nekoji’s devil fruit is tricky._ Nekoji doesn’t look that much better himself though. It’s been hours, and she just wants to know when this fight will actually end. Zoro is focused, but growing tired, and she knows his strength is legendary but leaving him right now. Tashigi keeps drawing his laser beams her way, tries to create an opening for Zoro, making sure he doesn’t take more hits than he has to. 

_I don’t know if he can take one more._ She’s not sure if his armament haki is enough to continue protecting his swords, and doesn't know what he would do if Nejoki managed to break one of them. _Zoro will destroy this island if that happens. But his swords have fought tougher opponents, Tashigi, they will not break today. Nekoji’s twin blades are fast, maybe too fast. Definitely too fast to keep up with too much longer._

She stays to the side, tries to focus on his blades, on his eyes, but it’s getting difficult. Zoro’s almost at the end of his patience, cursing as he dodges another laser beam coming directly for him, and she almost misses Nekoji turning his body into liquid, sliding close to Zoro at his feet. _He’s almost like a puddle on the ground. Is that... Are his hands coming up from the ground?_ She can tell he’s aiming for Zoro’s heart or his lungs. _This isn’t good. If he gets too close, he’ll melt Zoro, but those blades… Those double edges will shred his organs, his bones if it makes impact._

Somehow he dodges his liquid body, blocking Nejoki’s blades, and she sees the way Zoro’s arms shake for a second before he throws him back. Zoro might appear weak on his feet, but the determination and focus radiating off him let her know he wasn’t anywhere near done. Wasn’t down for the count just yet. _Keep it up, Zoro._

She doesn’t have to wait long. She’s finally fast enough to create a good opening for him, a chance for him to unleash something that Tashigi hasn’t felt before, glad she’s turned away from whatever Zoro has decided to unleash. _It feels like power, like something evil and dark, is about to eat me whole._

It’s dark, like the shadow she sees forming behind her on the floor, growing larger and more imposing. She doesn’t know what to make of the foreboding sense of danger, of doom, creeping up the back of her neck. Goosebumps break out on her skin, the hair on the back of her neck raises her heart’s pounding. Locked in place by fear, she’s sure that whatever he’s getting ready to do is something she’s never witnessed him do before.

She steels her spine as she sees the fear cross Nekoji’s face, knows he feels it too but he can _see_ it and she wants to turn around but she can’t seem to move her feet. _What is this?_ It’s different from what he did at Punk Hazard, though that had been no less powerful. No, this was something similar but darker. It felt like something else was in the room like something ominous was watching them. She’s almost certain that Nekoji can’t move either, he seems frozen in place, not prepared for what’s about to happen. Notices out of the corner of her eyes as the air around Zoro becomes a blur. _What is that?_

She almost blinks when his attack hits Nekoji when his body falls to the floor, but she catches Zoro’s shadow on the harbor as he falls over. _Were those six arms?_ Doesn’t linger on the thought before she’s running to him, calling his name and calling for Chopper.She’s surprised that they got there so fast. impressed with their impeccable timing. _Truly amazing._ Zoro’s groaning, getting up before Chopper gets to him. He’s grumbling, complaining that he’d just lost his balance but, “Goddamnit, yes I’m fine!” but Chopper is determined, already covering him in bandages. _I swear, that reindeer is the cutest doctor in all the seas._

It’s a few hours later when the dust finally settles and she catches herself with a moment to breathe. But there’s a party raging, one like Punk Hazard but the weather was warm, everyone crowding on the decks of Smoker’s warship and the Sunny. Despite the laughter and camaraderie, Tashigi finds herself hiding. _There’s no shame in it. I just need a moment away from all of the men… And everyone else._

She’s selected her hideaway specifically because she knows it’s the one place not a single one of her men, or even Smoker, would look for her. Considering how much this area was a danger zone for Tashigi, she barely ever stepped foot in it. _They’ll never think to check here. Tashigi: 1, G-5: 0. At least one thing turned out right today._

Her ship’s kitchen was plain but had a large table with comfortable chairs. _I’ve managed to set the kitchen on fire twice, and I split my palm open once._ Tashigi doesn’t try her hand at cooking anymore and knows better now after her failed attempts. Was all but barred from entering. _Why else would someone go into a kitchen? The mess hall does have everything I need._

She’s content to spend a few minutes away from her men, the boisterous Strawhat crew, and the one annoying presence of Roronoa Zoro.

 _I know he’s alright, but that could have gone so differently. Nekoji’s devil fruit could have melted anything, even him, but he never seemed concerned._ The last she’d heard, he’d been up and about, nearly giving the most adorable reindeer in the entire universe a heart attack, already trying to train. _I’m not surprised. Hard-headed and stubborn man._ At least he was still on his ship. _Foolish, foolish man._ She feels bad, though. Their time was so limited, but she couldn’t get the image of him, barely dodging Nekoji’s laser beams out of her head. _Ouch, if that had gone differently. He’d be a puddle right now. A truly reckless man._

It’s the first time she actually hates that they have the same craft, and knows that if he ever loses to an opponent, they’ll probably kill him. Can honestly admit that the thought had never crossed her mind, had never been something she’d focused on. 

She was under the impression that she was the vulnerable one, the one in danger of dying. _He always gives me grief for being so clumsy, being so reckless. He needs to take his own advice._ He always seemed to be invincible. _Then again, what was that? And even the room was cold. Whatever Zoro did, I should have paid more attention. But Nikoji’s face. Nothing but pure terror was in his eyes. Still, I should have looked. I should be with him._

Their time was limited, after all, and there’s no telling how long it would be before they ran into each other. _Then again, fate has a tendency to throw us in each other’s paths. Odd, how big the ocean is, but somehow I’m always running into him._ Sometimes as an enemy, sometimes as an ally. 

She knows that she should be with him, knows it’s not often that they get uninterrupted time together, remembers the last time they’d seen each other a month prior, how he’d been so concerned because she’d fallen overboard the Sunny. _Is this how he felt?_ She doesn’t like how her heart stops for a moment at the thought of him not being around, gets that it’s foolish- the man wouldn’t die anytime soon. _It’s Roronoa fucking Zoro._ He’s already rubbing off on her. She’s not impressed. _First swearing, then what, drinking sake by the barrel?_ Yet, he’s _relentless_ at their every meeting, pushes her past her limits and then some, reminds her that she’s got to get stronger, has to get tougher, because how would she ever stand a chance against him? He’s right but she hates him for it. She leaves every one of their altercations with a bruised pride and body. But she does get better. Every opponent she meets after is no longer as challenging, no longer a real threat to her. 

Doesn’t want him to die before he finally tells her _why_ he started doing that. Just wants to know if he’s sparring with her, or training her? _But why would he even try to train me?_ She doesn’t think he’s privy to how she keeps track of her mistakes, works on them, trains harder after each fight, makes sure she doesn’t make the same mistake twice if possible. _He’s not the only determined one._ A headache is forming behind her eyes, and the pain keeps her focused in the moment. 

She doesn’t have to go very far, the very swordsman she was trying to avoid but couldn’t stop thinking about, was suddenly in the entryway of her ship’s kitchen. “Huh, so that’s where you are. Geez, woman, you have a lot of levels on your ship. Why are you hiding?” 

She huffs, feels her cheeks redden, “I’m not _hiding._ I’m. I’m just... Enjoying a beverage in the kitchen. That’s all!”

Zoro just snorts, makes his way to settle in the chair across from her, makes a show of folding himself out, doesn’t wince once or make a grunt of pain. Like she’d forget that he’d almost been defeated a few hours ago. _The nerve of this man. Just. The nerve!_

She’s trying to look anywhere but his eye, because she’s just not in the mood. Knows he’ll be infuriatingly calm, and that’s going to annoy her. Thinks he should be a little more careful considering his earlier fight. Keeps her eyes trained on the table but can’t help peering up. She’s hyper-aware of his exposed stomach, not covered by bandages; makes out Mihawk’s scar. Hates the haramaki that keeps a part of his stomach hidden. He has even more muscle since the last time she’d seen him. 

_Just what is his cook feeding him that he can just add muscle this quick?_ Bites her lip when she remembers what he looks like naked, knows that the haramaki hides an eight pack, firm muscles, wishes he wasn’t at least wearing his coat because she’d have a better view of his chest, could see his arms. _And don’t get me started on those pants._

“Y’know, if you’re mad at me, you should just say so,” doesn’t a miss beat as he grabs the bottle of sake on the table, “Or if you’re scared of me, you should definitely say so.” _Huh. Does he mean that shadow? Him with six arms?_

“Of course I’m mad at you! You could have died!” _We can talk about those six arms later. Like maybe using it before you’re about to die, for starters._

Stretching, he just pokes his stomach, pat his arms and chest, “But I didn’t. Still here, see?” 

“Surely, surely, you understand how that doesn’t make it any better? It’s like you’re trying to ignore the fact that you’re all bandaged up! You look like a chia pet mummy!” 

His eye twitches and she swears the vein across his forehead is about to burst. _Oh, that made him mad. I wonder if I should tell Sanji... No, he’ll really hunt me down then._ She doesn’t need to be on the receiving end of Zoro’s ire. Has enough to deal with by just dealing with _him._ _That stubborn, destructive man. Doesn’t he understand that he could have died today?_

“I- I mean, you could have been _defeated_. While fighting! And I get it, I do, because of ‘The Way’,” her hands gesturing the fluid motions of an upward sword strike, “but it’s like you have zero regards for your life and that’s selfish, Roronoa!”

“Oi, woman! I wasn’t being fuckin’ selfish-”

“Because there are people depending on you, people waiting for you, and you just go out and-”

“Trying to tell me you care about me, woman?”

“Ugh! Is that all you’re focused on? You could have been seriously hurt. Or worse, _dead_ , you foolish man! How sad would it have been? You haven’t even accomplished your dream!”

“Heh, at least I’ll accomplish _mine_ . But you didn’t answer me. Did I scare you?" She just shakes her head, doesn’t have the heart to tell him that she was too worried to be scared. _He probably knows anyway. The man is so clueless but so damn observant._

But she hates the subtle jab, wants to knock his head around for a split second, _On a normal day he probably wouldn’t mind,_ but none of that matters when he mutters a soft, “ _Tashigi_ ,” and she finally looks up. “Are you worried mad or actually mad? ‘Cause we’ve got a limited amount of time. I’d rather just fight you at the next port.” 

_This man. Of course, he wants to fight at the next port._ She doesn’t blame him though. It wasn’t often they were around each other extended periods of times, and even less often when a weapon wasn’t involved. _Either fighting with him or against him, that’s usually all we have the chance to do._

Sighing, “Only if you promise not to run away again. Last time, we ended up in a dump.” Her face is scrunched up, Zoro glaring in her direction, “You know it’s true!” 

Before she knows it, Zoro’s out of his chair, hears his boots hitting the floor, senses his hands reaching out, then feels the world spin for just a split second when she feels his warm body under hers, chest to chest, her legs crossing to rest under her. _I’m always on top._

She finally gets a good look at him, doesn't feel so guilty as she takes her fill of him, worry taking residence in her head, makes her hands shake. Bandages covering his chest, around his shoulders, a dark bruise around his eye, makes her think he probably has some more on his legs, his arms. _He took a lot of hits, and he stood his ground for most of them. Those laser beams packed such a punch._

He’s indignant, annoyance ringing his tone, “Oi, woman!”

She tries to keep her weight off him, can’t help her hands mapping his chest, his shoulders, his arms. Light feather soft, and tentative. Up close, she sees he has even more bandages on him than she had thought. _What is he doing being up and about?_

“Oh, don’t you 'woman' me, Roronoa Zoro. It’s happened three times now!”

He just relaxes further into the back of the seat, and she feels how warm and solid he is under her hands, right here with her. Her hand makes its way into his hair, scratches his scalp lightly while she continues exploring. She just wants to know he’s there. His face looks relaxed, leaned against the back of the chair, his eye closed. _He has a hard time seeing past his own strength, his own potential. Forgets that he’s human. No matter how strong he gets, he can still die._

 _And he says that I’m the reckless one._ _I at least know when it’s time to retreat._

He’s got an eyebrow raised in her direction, “Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all night?” _He looks cocky for someone that lost their footing earlier._

She’s breathing him in, lowers her head to his shoulder, thankful when his palms rub down her back, “Maybe. Are you going to agree not to run away next time? You get us lost, so incredibly lost, every single time.” She presses a soft kiss against his mouth, a brief meeting of lips before she trails a peck to his cheek. 

“Tch. The fuck you doing, keeping track?” her nails crawl along the back of his neck, scratches the top of his back softly, likes the low growl of his voice, “Fine. I promise not to run away- just this next time. Don’t go and get any crazy fucking ideas, woman.” 

He leans his face forward, presses his lips against hers, tongue tracing the seam of her mouth. She pants, his tongue sliding against hers, her hands gripping his hair. She tugs at his short hair, feels his hands grip her hips, tightens across the flesh, sliding to grip under her thighs, spreads them so she’s settled across his lap, legs straddling either side of his hips. _Oh._

She feels a hand sliding up her thigh, heat tugging at the pit of her stomach, the swell of her cheek, and up her back to settle on the back of her neck. Can feel every inch of him and it's all delicious muscle, hard tendons, and sheer determination. He doesn't stop kissing her, tongue tracing her mouth, dragging his own against her and she tastes him. Iron, mint, a hint of sake. Something else that’s him, something that reminds her of the sea, of home. He drags pants out of her as she feels sparks of heat everywhere his hand trailed, pressed against his cock, enjoys the feeling of him firmly pressed against her, but knows he’ll feel even better inside of her. 

She rolls her hips again, feels how he jerks his own up in response, more pressure aimed against her clit that has her keening as her head falls forward. He doesn’t stop rolling his hips, spreads his thighs, and stretches her further across his lap, enjoys the view. She knows she looks like a mess. Fully clothed, and grinding like a teenager. 

She’s sweating, glad she’s wearing thin, cloth shorts as she feels his hand clenched on her thigh, gripping her cheek, running for a moment, thoughtful, before bringing it forward to her stomach. She loves how firm his hands are almost as much as she knows he loves the contract of his rough skin against her soft skin, the firm muscles of her body She knows how soft and small she is compared to him, has a fleeting moment when she reminds herself to train harder, work harder. _There’s always room to grow._

She thinks his hand is a tease, hates it as she sees him grip a breast, as his head brushes her neck, the moment he takes a deep breath and leaves a sharp bite to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He palms her breast, fingers brushing against a nipple, a slight tug and then a pinch has her gripping his shoulder, a sharp gasp leaving her throat.

He mouths at her neck, breathing heavily, she hates how it makes her body shiver, doesn’t mind the soft chuckle he lets out. _That man._ Who knew a neck could be so sensitive? Trailing his tongue up her throat he licks the shell of her ear, “You worry too much, woman. I’m fucking fine. Don’t you feel me?” His hands anchor her, keep her grounded but it doesn’t matter. 

She whimpers, a shudder rolling over, goosebumps erupting across her skin. She feels him. Feels how his hand trails to her other breast, fingers brushing lightly against her nip before a sharp tug followed by a pinch. She lets out a cry, feels his lips quirk up in his timeless smirk against her neck as he repeats the motion, her hands settling on his shoulders. She can’t focus on anything other than the streaks of lightning she feels traveling every piece of her body. _It’s too warm. My skin’s too tight._ Feels the stubble on his face, a rough contrast to her smooth skin, braces her hands against his shoulder as she takes a moment to soak his presence in. She presses him back against the chair, feels the solid weight behind every inch of him below her, can appreciate his form even with all of the bandages because he’s warm and he’s _alive._

She wonders how far they’ll go. 

Knows she wants to go all the way as she feels the hard edge of his dick against her clit, one of his hands sliding up her thigh, traces the edge of her shorts before dipping below the fabric. His hand is heavy, skin rough from his time sailing, honing his own craft, and she’s thankful for it. The contrast is sharp against her own smooth skin, makes her stomach clench with want and she’d be embarrassed at how wet she was but his groan of approval hums through her when his hand finally makes it to her pussy, presses against her clit and she feels the rough callous on his finger with every press, thankful for the light layers. Each press of his finger makes her press down, his pressure light but where she needs it most, frustrated when his other hand grips her ass and stops her. He just goes back to pressing a finger against her clit, slowing his pace but adding pressure, almost what she wants but falling short every single time. _Frustrating. Absolutely frustrating._

He keeps pressing his finger against her, sparks flying through her blood and his lips locked around a nipple, a sharp tug with his teeth through the fabric of her shirt as a finger dips under her underwear, presses against her, and then she feels his curling inside of her. Feels how he takes a tentative thrust inside, lingering for a second before pulling out once, twice, before he starts alternating pressing against her clit and thrusting his finger inside. Her hips try to move, try to meet his finger, wants his cock, and wants it _now_. 

A frustrated whine leaves her and he just chuckles, face pressed against her collarbone, his breath hot against her chest and the sting from his bites causing her back to arch. The pinpricks of pain just make her skin tingle, makes her blood roar to life, makes her just _want._ She doesn’t mind the bites or the other marks he leaves behind either. Likes a reminder when there are months of sailing before they meet again. 

“If you want something, all you have to do is ask, Tashigi.” He doesn’t stop pressing his finger inside her, curls it until he’s scratching that spot inside of her that knocks the breath from her, his finger a constant pressure against her clit. Just not enough. 

“You- you know what I want though-”

“I’m a lot of things, minder reader isn’t one of them, last I checked, Glasses.” 

“Ugh, you _know-”_

“But do I?” His grin is cocky, thrusting his finger to the first knuckle, grinds his thumb on her clit, the appreciation in his eye lets her know he doesn’t mind the hard grip of her hands in his hair when he does it, or her nails digging down the sides of his neck, the top of his shoulders. He doesn’t do anything, leaves his finger inside her but continues to grind his thumb, she clenches around his finger. When she lets out a frustrated huff, rolls her eyes in annoyance because he _stopped. Just freaking stopped!_ Doesn’t stop herself from clenching her muscles again, feels the sharp groan he lets out. 

“All you gotta do is ask, woman. Tell me what you _want.”_ She’s pleased with herself for a moment before he thrusts his finger once, twice and then stops, lets it sit inside her, doesn’t move a muscle when the pressure on her clit causes her to clench again, and again. Electricity is zinging through her body, feels how tight her skin is, the sweat clinging to her forehead, and she’s close, _so freaking close,_ her body starting to seize.

“Just- just, _more_.”

He slows his pace, his eye catching her own, looks just as frustrated as she feels. “More _what_ though?” His face is hard set, jaw locked and brow furrowed, sweat clinging to him. He looks good, and she wonders what the sweat trailing down his neck tastes like. _Probably salty, like the rest of him. Probably from his life at sea._

“More! More f-f-fingers, more pressure-” She’s cut off by the loud voices of her G-5 men in the hallway, panics as she hears a chorus of “Captain-chan! Are you down here?” _What do they want? Oh no, what did Smoker do?_ Zoro just grunts at the panicked look she throws at him, sucks her pulse point as he thrusts two fingers deep inside her. _Oh, that feels amazing._ Quirking an eyebrow at her, she just nods. _They know better than to think I’d be here._ Their steps are loud through the hallway, voices ringing out as they go through rooms looking for her. The doors opening and closing loud as they talk amongst themselves. _Go away..._

“You think Captain-chan’s down here? Captain-chan!” he presses a third finger inside of her, pushes them deep, zeros in on her g-spot. He doesn’t stop pushing his fingers inside her, keeps them curled. He keeps a firm grip on her ass, pressing her firmly onto his fingers, rolls his hips so her ass rubs him through his pants as her men check another set of doors, “I dunno, I doubt it? She doesn’t really come down here.” Her heart skips a beat, torn between the thrill of knowing that someone could walk in and terrified someone would _But it’s been so long. If he can be quiet, I can be quiet…. He doesn’t seem against it… What is it that they say; the end justifies the means?_

She tears his mouth away from her pulse, forcing her lips against his. Forces her tongue down his throat as she spasms, muscles clenching. A groan almost makes it from her throat as he keeps his fingers inside her, thrusts them gently as she rides her orgasm. Her eyes widen as she hears their footsteps getting closer to the kitchen, tries to separate from Zoro before he clenches his hand and presses his mouth against hers again, almost missing his quiet words, “They’re leaving.” 

The footsteps stop, “Nah, man, when’s the last time you saw her in the kitchen? She isn’t even allowed to make toast! Let's not even bother. She wouldn’t be down here!”

 _Jerks. Was that Johnny? He’ll be pulling chore duty for two nights!_ She drops her head to his shoulder, forces a laugh out of her chest because that was a close call. _How embarrassing that would have been._

Zoro just laughs again, “Guess it’s time to go, heh, Captain Glasses?” _How disappointing._ He sounds as disappointed as she feels. She just grinds her hips against his, watches the muscles in his neck move in tandem with his breath, likes that she can feel his dick, hard and hot against the apex of her thighs and she knows she needs to go, that Smoker must be needing her but knows she wants Zoro more. 

“No, not yet,” her hands snaking between their bodies, palming his dick and squeezing, feels a rush when he groans, “I don’t think we’re done, do you?” 

She doesn’t stop, eyes the fastenings to his pants. _Hah, laces, that shouldn’t be too hard._ Her fingers are nimble as she starts unlacing them, hands sliding beneath the fabric to pull his dick out and gripping, his skin hot. Tries to slide his pants down his hips, doesn’t even bother with his haramaki, fumbling. He doesn’t care though, eye half-lidded and focused on the hand wrapped around his dick, the firm feel of him reminding her how he feels in her. Thinks that she loves it, feels like they were made to fit each other but she doesn't have a lot to compare it to. She doesn’t stop, a hand gripping the base as she jacks him, twisting her wrist as she glides near the tip, loves the sharp hiss he lets out when she picks up her pace. The hand gripping the base of dick moves to fondle his balls, remembers how much he liked it last time, remembers what else he had enjoyed as she tries to slide down between his spread legs. Just wants to make him feel as good as he made her feel, wants to learn more about him, what he likes. 

His grip stays firm, voice stern, “No.” Her hands don’t stop their motion, Zoro eying her hand wrapped around his dick with interest, makes her try to slide down again, his head shaking in the negative, “Later, we don’t have the time right now." Mouth quirking,” ‘Sides, I want to be inside your pussy,, not your mouth.” She can’t help but bring her hand down and up, likes the way he’s staring at her hand wrapped around him, the look on his face is pure concentration, it does something to her that she isn’t expecting. Just wants to recreate it as often as possible. His brow is furrowed, eye focused low, jaw clenched and she _aches._

_Oh. There’s going to be a later._

Her heart’s beating fast, a steady beat that has her worried it might never go back to normal, with her breaths coming out in short, deep gasps. She regrets wearing the long sleeve shirt, wants it off, needs to feel his skin against her. She wants his coat off, his pants off, and wants to feel him inside her now. Wants the reassurance that he’s really okay, really there. She’s glad there’s going to be a later, not a stranger to the infirmary bed on the Sunny. worry crosses her mind for his injuries. She doesn’t get a chance to linger on the thought when she’s distracted by him.

He shifts his hips, jeans sliding down before the hand on her ass slides to her pussy, two fingers pressed against her clit, trails down to feel her soaked, grips her hip. He uses his other hand to pull her the leg of her shorts, rips her panties as she bites her lip. His eye catches it, darken. _Interesting._ Files it away for later. She’s glad that there’s a later, that their time isn’t limited to right now because she doesn't think she would be content with just right now, this one time. 

Tilting her hips as he dips the head of his dick against her clit, pushes himself in slowly, as deep as he can get and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels every ridge of him settled inside of her, can’t help how she clenches when he pulls out. A quiet moan leaves her lips when he thrusts in deep again, presses against her, hand gripping the back of her head and pressing her against him, doesn’t let an inch of space between them, pulls her forehead against his as he picks up his pace, slamming inside of her, feeling herself blush as she locks eyes with him. He doesn’t look away, just grinds his dick inside of her slowly, forces her to feel herself clinging to him, spreading his legs more, feels her legs stretch and she’s even more open. His voice is deep, breaths harsh, “Feel me, woman. I’m _here.”_ His rhythm picks up, and she just rocks her hips, grinds with every downward stroke, his stomach grinding her clit, moans, and whimpers being torn from her throat. If she could, she’d bottle this feeling forever. 

She felt warm, too warm, but wanted, “ _Feel me, woman.”_ She doesn’t stop meeting his thrusts, his dick hitting an angle that has her hands gripping his arms for support, her fingers clenching to his skin as she feels heat pooling in her stomach. She feels him, every part of him and she wishes they were somewhere more private, that they had more time. She just takes her time to roll her hips, purposely clenching, tries to drive him as crazy as he makes her when he moves a hand to where they’re joined, feels him rub her clit, pressing a thumb, doesn’t mind how wet she is, just presses down, a solid pressure that makes my hips buckle.

She hears his feet settle on the ground as he drives inside of her, and she can’t help her eyes wander to his chest, fingers grazing his nipples before tugging, enjoys the way he bites his lip She feels the pressure from him thrusting as deep as he could, feels the bruises already forming on her body from his grip, hears the noises coming from her mouth, _Is that really me?_

She isn’t sure when his hand moved to grip her shoulder, just feels the moment he starts using it as leverage to slam her down, the sounds violent but a rush she wants to repeat. His hand is big, fingertips brushing against her collarbone, his hips stutter when she mewls and twists her hips in a slow grind. Just wants a moment to savor feeling him, knows months might pass before they see each other. Tries to say his name but he just eats it up with his mouth, forces his tongue into her mouth, and she’s always surprised that she enjoys kissing him as much, hasn’t ever thought kissing someone could consume you. She feels every brush of his tongue, the electric spark running under her skin catching fire in her veins, almost _there._

She doesn’t stop, forces herself to clench during the slow twirl down, the sound of their hips smacking echoing in the room, builds the feeling in the pit of her stomach, enjoys how he doesn’t stop just snaps them, each thrust stronger than the last, his eye drawn to where he’s disappearing behind the shorts and she really wishes she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Knows how good he looks when he’s sliding in and out of her, wishes she could see it, eyes fluttering close, she can imagine it.

She spasms around him, each plunge making her let out a soft keen, nails digging into his coat, back rigid, black dancing on the edge of her vision as she feels Zoro’s deep gratified groan when he grinds his dick, twitching. He stays sitting inside her for a moment as he comes down, doesn’t say anything as she falls flat against him, head pressed against him; focusing on the deep inhale and exhale of his breathing, the steady beat of his heart.

She feels the sudden chill of the room as her body calms down, looks at the mess where they’re joined, takes a deep breath as she feels herself coming back together again. Her hands are stroking lazy paths up his arms, to his shoulders.

He wraps his arms around her, lips pressed against her forehead. “Mmm, I told you I was fine, woman.” 

Tashigi just snorts, “Maybe. This time. You need to be more careful!” She slides off him, off his lap, stares at her wet shorts, then to his sprawled form. He looks relaxed, pants still unlaced, and his dick out. Not an ounce of shame in the man. She shoots him a glare as she slides ruined scraps of fabric off her hips, her underwear a constant casualty in their meetings. _I’m going to start sending him a bill._ She throws on her coat, fastening it despite the warm weather outside, knowing that she won’t be able to make it by her room without running into some of her men. Or Smoker. _Maybe I can borrow something from Nami instead? Ah, that’s going to be awkward. Do they know?_

He has that cocky grin back on his face as he stands up, the one she hates, _sometimes loves but always misses,_ “Saying you care, Captain Glasses?” 

He doesn’t say anything else, just pulls her against him, lets her breathe in his scent as she blushes, “Maybe.” Doesn’t miss the way she can feel his laugh vibrate his chest or the way he presses another kiss against her forehead, pleased. _Pleasing a pirate. What is wrong with me?_

“Let’s go to the Sunny.” She doesn’t mind as he grabs her hand and pushes her through the door with a glare when he stops in the hallway. “Don’t look at me like that-” 

“You don’t know how to get back to the Sunny, do you?” His silence is answer enough. “Let me guess, you probably tried to find my office earlier, and got lost, didn’t you?”

Zoro’s frustrated growl is confirmation enough, but she feels oddly happy when he grumbles, “I was looking for you, sword nerd.”

It’s a few hours later as they’re laying in the infirmary bed aboard the Sunny when it hits her that she _does_ care about him, that she doesn’t know when it started, but knows that she’s absolutely screwed now.

_A marine and a pirate, how ironic._

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you for the beta reading goes to [ni21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21) and [lunamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars) as always! (Please do yourself a favor and read Scars On The Back by ni and Strange Connections by lunamars. Both are absolutely amazing!)
> 
> So let's just assume there was a conversation somewhere between hot and this story where they discussed birth control and if they’re sleeping together again. (Probably a one-shot in my future, who knows?) Definitely will be a follow-up- let's explore more surfaces and locations you can have impromptu bang-a-langing sessions. 
> 
> [Info on the Dero Dero no Mi fruit](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Dero_Dero_no_Mi)
> 
> [More on the wild history of the chia pets of US history](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chia_Peti)
> 
> Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Discord Invite - Join The Cult!](https://discord.gg/FYxvjb).


End file.
